


Escape Artist

by Endstorm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Asexual Character, Bondage, Croxic, How did I almost forget bondage?, Large Toy, M/M, Masturbation, Overworking, Predicament Bondage, Shibari, Suspension, Toy Insertion, dragon dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endstorm/pseuds/Endstorm
Summary: Jazz and Prowl play berthroom games together - but Jazz has a knack for squirming out of his restraints. It's become a game of it's own, over time - but this time, Prowl has thought of something clever that might keep his lover tied up all night long.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Escape Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a PWP. All normal attempts by Prowl to keep Jazz tied up overnight have failed - so Prowl decided that if he found a suitable... _distraction_... it might be hard for Jazz to focus on getting out of the ropes :D

“It’s too much -” 

Jazz breaks off in a whimper as Prowl chuckles against his neck, wiggling the toy in his valve a little deeper. There’s a light nip at the tense cables, soothed by a smooth glossa - and Prowl’s voice is like a purr, warm and fond.

“I thought you liked a challenge, Jazz?”

Jazz trembles as the tactician’s fingers tweak his nodes - his thighs are quivering, half from arousal, and half from the strain of being bound, suspended, his arms behind him, legs bend and spread with a rope around each knee as if he’s kneeling in the air. His fingers curl and uncurl, as if groping for - something - escape, or support, he isn’t sure.

Prowl is endlessly patient.

He rocks the toy, gently, front to back, as if to tease it further inside, deeper into Jazz’s stretched valve. He’s successful - not fully, but it’s a matter of one inch at a time, and Jazz sobs when another of the toy’s long row of bulges manages to pop inside him -

“Pro-o-wl -”

The mech in question silences him with a kiss, fingers still damp with Jazz’s lubricants cupping his cheek to capture his lips sweetly. Prowl nips at his bottom lip, slipping his glossa past when Jazz gasps - he skims Jazz’s dentae for only a moment before pulling away, but it’s enough to leave the saboteur panting.

Then his fingers trace Jazz’s neck - settle on his shoulder - and the grip isn’t harsh, but it’s heavy like an anchor as Prowl rocks the toy again.

It’s not painful - anything but - but the toy is too big, a blunt, wide head leading onto a body ridged like a spike, lined with dense, plush biolights - there’s too much sensation, every curve and bump stimulating his already-stretched valve -

Prowl is so, so patient - gently teasing it a little further with every slow wave of movement, working Jazz open carefully, like he’s picking a lock, and Jazz chokes on a wail as the next ridge pops into him and knocks him, helplessly, into overload.

Prowl’s fingers - the ones not wrapped around the base of the toy - wrap around his spike, instead, stroking gently - adding just enough sensation to guide him through the pleasure, rather than overstimulating him further into pain. “Beautiful -” he whispers - or maybe he doesn’t. Jazz isn’t sure, as he slumps in his restraints, audials fuzzing with haze, but it’s the sort of thing Prowl likes to say.

His lips are caught, again, in another kiss, as Prowl takes advantage of his frame’s post-overload looseness, working another ridge into his now-relaxed valve. It’s still not easy - it’s not just a matter of relaxation, the toy is at the very limits of his frame’s specifications - but Prowl twists his wrist, just a bit, and the ridge pops inside.

“Almost there,” Prowl murmurs as he pulls back, lip twitching in a smirk when Jazz moans at the loss. “You’re doing so well for me, Jazz.” He rocks the toy, but this time, he doesn’t push it deeper - works a small, loose circle with the base, so that Jazz can’t do anything but _feel_ every inch they’ve already gotten inside of him. Jazz shudders, and Prowl rolls the toy again, even slower - more meticulously.

“Can you feel it?” The tactician purrs. “One more biolight, and then it’s just the base, Jazz. You’ve come so far, already.”

“T-t-oo -” Jazz tries to get the word out, but his voice is sparked with static. “Too much -”

Prowl just laughs fondly, and this time, when he rocks the toy, it’s with a little bit of a push. “Not for you, Jazz. You can take it.” He rocks, slowly, relentlessly, and chuckles when Jazz’s hips twitch, just a little, into the pressure. 

The last ridge - isn’t the hardest. It’s where the toy is narrowing, back and base coming together - Prowl rocks him again, and Jazz rolls into it, and it less pops than slides into him. He almost sobs again, as his valve lips are released, just a bit, from the constant stretch that’s been aching through them since Prowl first pushed the toy’s head past them.

Prowl notices, and gives a satisfied thrum of his engine - his own field, carefully held back, is still flush at the edges with hungry arousal. His fingers slide up the lube-drenched base of the toy to frame it against his valve in a vulgar V, thumb offering teasing pressure as he rubs it, back and forth, across Jazz’s node until the spy squirms against it. His other hand rubs soothingly at Jazz’s neck. 

“Almost there.” His fingers withdraw to pinch against Jazz’s node, denying him any escape from the pressure, and Jazz lets out a rasp as his hips jerk uselessly - there’s nowhere to go, but it’s too much, and every motion makes the toy shift inside him -

Prowl is ruthless - the hand on his neck drops to wrap around his spike, and Jazz wails again, but Prowl doesn’t stop, working his node and spike together as his hips buck feebly until Jazz sobs his way into another overload - then one hand stays wrapped, loose but dominating, the head of his spike caught between knuckle and thumb as the other drops to press against the toy.

The last few inches are sinuous, designed to mimic the smooth wrap of cabling - a bulge, not as overwhelming as the ridges, but it stretches him again, and Jazz wails as it’s worked inside him all in one long, unrelenting stroke. He falls limp again as it slides inside him, sinking into his valve until the soft barbs of the base can tease against the sore mesh of his lips.

Prowl rocks it inside him one final time - Jazz can barely think to react, too stretched and full, with every movement accentuating the bumps and curves inside him. He’s - full, completely - there’s no inch of his valve that isn’t awash in sensation, stuffed to the brim by _Prowl_ -

Whose hands slip to his hips, rub them gently - bound as he is, he can’t arch into the touch, but Prowl’s cool, lube-slicked hands are soothing anyways as they trace the curves of his waist fondly.

“So beautiful…” Prowl offers quietly. “Such a quiet little thing, like this, aren’t you, Jazz?”

Jazz keens, softly, but he can’t think of anything to say, and Prowl laughs.

“Join me when you’re ready,” he offers, and Jazz sobs as he slips away, door to the berthroom left tantalizingly open behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prowl will probably come and let him down eventually. Probably. Maybe. He's going to amuse himself thoroughly at finding a way to keep his lover in one place, first... 
> 
> Jazz has a safeword if he really needs down, of course :D
> 
> Hng so the inspiration for this is the Croxic: https://twintailcreations.com/products/croxic (warning it's a dildo) and this is in celebration of me AQUIRING A RAINBOW CROXIC HOLY SHIT IT'S GORGEOUS lol... And so while I wait for that to show up, Jazz gets to handle a Cybertronian-sized equivalent. A _large_ Cybertronian-sized equivalent :D Fortunately Cybertronians have all the sizing information hidden neatly in their medical files, so Prowl was just able to run the numbers and take it to whatever the Cybertronian equivalent of a dicksmith is to get the _perfect_ fit...
> 
> I love weird dildos so much lol. Let me know what you think!


End file.
